Cullen Cliff Diving
by Ember Sage
Summary: Breaking Dawn Spoilers! This is just a cute little one-shot drabble thing I wrote about the Cullens inc. Jake and Nessie cliff-diving. Enjoy! :D


**Man, I'm on fire! This is my third update today!! (Pats myself on back :D) Lol, anyway, this is just a cute little one-shot drabble thing I had an idea for a couple of nights ago, and I just completed it today. I know it's not the best thing I've ever written, but I'm pretty sure it's original! :D I hope you enjoy!**

**-Ember**

**P.S. Just to clear some things up, even though the cliff is in La Push, Bella had Jake help her convincing Sam and the other werewolves to let them come for a day, I wasn't sure if I needed to mention this, since the treaty is pretty much void anyway in Breaking Dawn. **

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. sniff sniff :(**

**APOV**

I knew something was up, I was just frustrated I wasn't able to figure out what it was. I knew it involved Nessie and or Jake, because my visions were being blocked.

We – meaning the entire Cullen family, and Jake, were in attendance. We were in three cars and heading to who knows where. Bella said she wanted to surprise us with a fun little outing. To tell you the truth I was a little nervous to what this outing would be. After all – this is the same girl that doesn't like shopping.

Jasper, Edward, Bella and I were in her Ferrari.

"Bella," I whined, "please tell me where you're taking us, the suspense is killing me."

"Well, Alice, how do you think everyone else feels all of the time?" she asked with a playful gleam in her eye.

I responded by lightheartedly sticking my tongue at her before leaning over into Jasper's shoulder. He kissed my head and smiled down at me.

I looked up into his eyes; it astounded me every time I did. They were advocates of his entire personality; the beauty and the humor and the love clearly written, the pain and self-loathing pushed farther back. Sometimes I believed I was the only one who could clearly see this, and it pained me to think so.

"I love you Alice," he said.

"I love you, too," I said.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes listening to our families trivial conversations when Bella suddenly pulled the car up and parked.

"We're here!" she sang.

Yes, I thought to myself, something was definitely up. Bella never gets this excited.

We piled out of the car, Edward and Bella were the first out, as they were sitting in the front seats.

"Bella," Edward all but growled, "Do you really think this is wise?"

I got out of the car and froze in pleasant surprise.

Yess….

Cliff-diving. We were going cliff-diving.

"It will be perfectly safe, Edward, after all Jake is a werewolf, and Nessie is half-human. Regular humans have done this before and they were fine."

Edward sighed; Bella could win him over in any argument after all, love-sick as he was.

"Fine, I guess it's okay," he said, still a little reluctant.

"Yesss!" Emmett whooped.

The rest of the family laughed at his enthusiasm.

I held Jasper's hand as we all walked toward the edge of the cliff.

I looked around at all of their smiling faces.

My family, I loved them so much. It had all but killed me (sorry for the irony :D) when I had to leave them thinking that we had abandoned them.

We decided to jump off in couples, so as everyone could watch everyone else jump off.

We removed our clothing, swimsuits underneath that Bella had told us we might need. That should have been my tip-off, but I was too anxious to notice the clues.

Emmett and Rosalie were first.

Emmett whooped again and jumped before anyone had time to comprehend what he was doing.

"Cannonball!" he yelled. There was a large tidal wave from his impact. We all laughed.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at her husband's antics before jumping off in a graceful dive.

Renesmee and Jacob were next.

"Watch how it's done, Nessie," Jake said and patted Nessie on the head.

She just smiled and raised an eyebrow at him, just like her father.

Jacob took a running start and did three flips in the air before landing in a dive in the waterfall. Nessie followed doing two of her own.

Now it was Bella and Edward.

They jumped holding hands backs and legs straight as they hit the water simultaneously. They were inseparable still after all these years.

Esme and Carlisle were up.

Esme turned her head and waved slightly at us before they dived into the churning water, side by side.

Now we were the only ones left.

I turned to Jasper and said, "Jasper, if I don't make it out of this alive, I hereby put you in charge of updating Bella's wardrobe every month."

"Yes, ma'am," he said saluting jokingly.

We smiled at each other for a minute or two before we heard complaints of "Come on, you guys, jump already!"

I shook my head laughing at my family.

Jasper squeezed my hand and we jumped together, down to our family.

It sort of reminded me of when we first met, putting our faith in each other, trusting each other. It all worked out in the end though, thankfully, and now I was truly part of a family.

**Please review so I know if you like it!! Thanks for reading!! :D**


End file.
